1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for providing online services, and more particularly, to a method and a system for providing online services corresponding to multiple mobile devices, a server, a mobile device, and a computer program product.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the advancement of mobile technology, mobile communication devices have become one of the most indispensable tools in our daily life. A user may even possess more than one mobile communication device in order to deal with different situations. However, it may be very inconvenient to such a user to use an online service provided by the manufacturer of a mobile communication device.
To be specific, before using the online service, the user needs to register with the service provider and logs in with his/her user account from a device. After that, the user can use the online service from another remote device. However, an existing online service system allows a user account to log in from only one device at one time. In other words, if a user has logged in with his/her user account from a first mobile communication device, when the user logs in with the same user account from a second mobile communication device, the user account automatically logs off from the first mobile communication device to terminate the connection with the server.
Accordingly, when only one user account is registered, a user cannot log into different mobile communication devices by using the single user account. As a result, the user cannot remotely control multiple mobile communication devices at the same time through an online service, which is very inconvenient to the user.